


Light

by luciferschloe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschloe/pseuds/luciferschloe
Summary: Lucifer woke up to the feeling of a warm human in his arms. This had happened many times in his life, and never had it meant much of anything. This time though, it meant everything. It wasn't just any human.





	Light

Lucifer woke up to the feeling of a warm human in his arms.

This had happened many times in his life, and never had it meant anything. This time though, it meant everything. It wasn't any human. It was his human. The Detective.

_Chloe._

Memories of the previous night flooded through his mind. Chloe choosing him, Chloe kissing him, Chloe loving him. In every possible way. Choosing him, somehow, while knowing it all. Despite it all. Because of it all. Chloe.

That now familiar pressure in his chest, that overwhelming sensation he now knew was love, took a hold of him so intensely that he could barely breathe. He looked down at her before him, the morning light - his light - illuminating her golden hair, her beautiful back to him and felt his throat tighten. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had no idea what to do. He'd never done this before, and... he was afraid. He was afraid to let her go, and afraid to pull her closer. He'd never held something so precious in his entire life, he knew this with complete certainty. As many times as she'd convinced him otherwise, part of him knew he was afraid she'd wake up and realize she'd make a mistake, that she didn't want him after all. He'd felt the pain of losing her before and he knew that he couldn't bare it one more time. Not now, not after this.

His worrying, however, was thankfully cut short when Chloe stirred in his arms. He froze in place until she threaded her fingers with his and snuggled closer into him. Nothing had changed. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck.

"Mmm, good morning." She spoke in a voice he hadn't heard from her before, thick with sleep, playful and full of affection. It was accompanied with her snuggling into him more, her bum wiggling against him. This time his body reacted, and rather quickly. He heard her gasp in delight as his cock grew hard between them.

He chuckled and took a shaky breath before letting go of her hand and moving it under the silk sheets. He let it wander over the curve of her waist and over her hip until he met her thigh. Gently, he pushed her thigh forward, spreading her legs slightly, before moving his fingers to her heat from behind. He ran a finger over her slit and groaned at how she soaked it instantly. She shuddered in his arms and he repeated the motion with two fingers, pausing to rub her clit softly. He pushed himself up closer and pressed a kiss to her shoulder and neck. Anywhere he could reach. And then another. And another. Gentle kisses that quickly became hot and open mouthed.

He repeated these combined motions until Chloe's moaning and panting grew louder and more desperate, her body trembling and tight. Lucifer was already convinced it was the most beautiful sound in the world, his Detective approaching orgasm. He marveled at the sight of her hand gripping the sheets before her tightly as his fingers began to increase the pressure on her clit at her moaned request.

Her thigh started to quiver. Her body writhed against his hand.

"Don't stop," she gasped, he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth gently and rubbed her clit faster. He felt her nod desperately. "Oh, yes, yes. J-just like that, babe."

"I've got you, darling," he whispered into her ear, his heart aching beautifully at her newfound term of endearment. "I've got you."

Her hips bucked twice more, her breath heavier than ever, and then her body stiffened to a halt in his arms, and a sharp cry filled the empty room as she came hard on his fingers. He caressed her clit through it all, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as he could until she wiggled away.

Lucifer brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean, groaning at her taste. It was glorious, and he couldn't wait to bury his head between her legs again as soon as possible. Chloe sighed and turned in his arms until she was on her back. Her hair was wild and her face was flushed. Her bottom lip was red and swollen as if she'd bitten it. Her breasts were bare, her nipples stiff peaks. His cock twitched, not enjoying being ignored.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What is that?"

"You haven't kissed me yet." 

Lucifer smiled softly, "Well, we can't have that."

Chloe giggled as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. They met in the middle and fell backward into the pillows. He rolled on top of her until he was between he legs and her wetness was against his cock. He cupped her breasts and softly pinched her nipples, loving the way her back arched. They kissed long and deep, his hands gripped her thighs and hers slid into his curls and tugged lightly. Lucifer groaned and thrust his hips. Chloe smiled into his mouth and moved her hands down his back until she reached his ass and squeezed, pushing him forward. His cock slipped down until the tip was at her entrance.

"Fuck me," Chloe _whined_ into his mouth, and lifted her hips up to for emphasis. Far too aroused for games, he pushed forward and slid into her fully in one thrust. Chloe moaned and bit down on his shoulder. He buried his face in her neck and shuddered at the feeling of her walls around him. So wet. So hot. It was more intense than he could ever remember sex being, with any woman - or man - before. He couldn't figure out why, but when her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he began to thrust, the (wonderful) pain he felt gave him a clue.

Chloe pushed her legs up on his hips as his movement increased. He lifted his head and kissed her as best he could until they were just breathing shakily into each other's mouths, swallowing cries and moans of pleasure. When they could hold their eyes open they looked at each other with love and awe, and Lucifer felt seen for the first time. For the first time he did not mind it. Chloe caressed his face and whispered words he never thought he'd hear from someone against his lips. He kissed her forehead and cupped her face as he moved in and out of her, a little slower now. Sweat, something Lucifer was still getting used to, dripped down his back and his muscles were burning as he pushed them closer and closer to the edge. 

"Oh," Chloe gasped, sounding surprised. "I think - Oh! Oh, fuck I'm gonna come again." The last word broke off into a loud moan as her head fell back against the pillow and her cunt held his cock in a death grip. Lucifer kissed the long column of her neck as he spilled into her with a shout, the pleasure causing his vision to go white. He collapsed on top her, trembling and panting.

Chloe's hand ran up and down his spine as he kissed her chest over her racing heart, riding the waves of the aftershocks together. Lucifer's body felt like goo, not anywhere near ready for round two yet as per usual. He wondered if this is what sex is like for all humans. But when he slid himself out of her and fell onto his back, Chloe laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair, and in no world did he, or would he ever, miss his supernatural stamina. He had all he would ever want or need in his arms. There had an empty space he'd spent so long trying to fill that was not empty anymore. It was the place in his soul that belonged to Chloe. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, someone asked me to write some smut, and I thought why not. It's not much of anything, but I hope you like it. This takes place the morning after Luci and Chloe get together, you can decide when that is and how it happens. Chloe is on birth control, which you can assume they established. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and please do not share on Tumblr or other sites. Thank you, and happy new year.


End file.
